Sirs and Ma'ams
by Cutetyhil
Summary: Ragging is something every fresher is scared of? Isn't it? Then, what might our freshers Tysons and Hillary would react at Kai's gang's bus ragging? XD Funny one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Sirs and Ma'ams**

"My name is Hilary Tachibana. I've done my schooling from Bakuten School and now have been allotted this institute for further studies through counseling." Hilary said clearly without any hesitation, looking straight into the eyes of the questioner.

"Well," Kai folded his arms comfortably across his chest and kept his right leg over the left, "Other details, Hilary?"

"Sure, sir," Hilary mentally seethed, "I'm eighteen and my hobbies include punching Tyson when I'm frustrated, shouting at mom at the same time and reading fantasy fables on fictionpress," Hilary said with a satisfied grin.

"Hn," Kai raised his eyebrow slightly, looking at the brunette, "Who is Tyson and why are so angry all time, Hilary?" Kai asked coolly, trying to get on the female fresher,

"Tyson is my friend and Is involved in that sport called beyblading, and I'm not angry all the time except when anyone tries to get on my nerves, _sir_ " Hilary said with a thin line forming on her lip,

"Good," Kai took a sip from his water bottle, "So, from now on, after each sentence you speak, make sure you add sir," Kai said with a smirk. Tala nodded, giving the same nefarious smirk,

 _Bloody fucking ragging!_

Hilary smiled seething, "Alright, sir," Hilary said,

" _Sirs,"_ Tala corrected, we are two, aren't we?" Tala said with innocent blinking,

"Sure, _sirs,_ " Hilary almost willed to punch squarely on Tala'a face, but her hands were safely back folded with white knuckled fists,

"Your favorite song?" Kai asked,

"Uh, I-I don't listen them actually," she lied almost finely,

"Oh, that's not good for you; because the next thing we are going to ask to you to do is sing a song," Tala said chuckling,

"Well, I don't _know_ to sing," Hilary shrugged, her hands getting folded tighter behind,

"We will teach you," Julia added, her face smiling brightly,

"You too, ma'am?" Hilary said quickly,

"What do you mean you too?" Julia asked with a angry frown on her face, it was just to tense up Hilary,

"Uh," Hilary tethered forward as the bus took a sharp brake and held the strap hanger quickly,

"That was close, or else you would have fallen on me," Tala said with a snigger,

"Maybe, I would have since I'm standing and if I hadn't held that hanger," Hilary said angrily,

"Excuse me?" Tala said like he was disrespected, " I just now said you to add sir after every sentence you speak, are you mad or forgetful?" Tala barked softly,

"Neither of them, _sirs,_ " Hilary said with a smirk as well,

"Hilary, I want you to sing Never Be The Same," Julia grinned,

 _Seriously? I don't even remember the names of those fucking drugs, seriously,_

"Well, I don't want to sing and I don't know to sing," Hilary said coolly,

"But we want you to sing," Kai eyed her sharply having an infectious effect on her,

"Sir, I respect you but…I can't sing, seriously," Hilary said softly this time promising that if they next time get on her nerves and be their arrogant stubborn selves, she will shout out and blurt,

"Alright, then, tell me some poetry," Kai said as he caressed his head tiredly,

Hilary frowned at how cool he looked but bloody how devil he was.

"And please, not your fantasy based," Julia added,

"Should be romantic!" Tala laughed,

Julia high fived with him, while Kai snorted,

"Alright," Hilary said in low voice, "My love is dangerous, unlike hers; Hurt me once and I'll make your cadavers," She said with an angry refrained pout,

"Sweet," Kai commented first sarcastically, while Tala and Julia were giving death glares to her,

She ignored both of them, "Well, I can't stand anymore, I should go back, I guess,"

"You can sit here," Kai patted on the seat beside him and Hilary practically took a step back. "N-No, I mean, I'm fine," Hilary said in stutters, her hands pulled ahead for defense,

"Want you to sit _here,"_ Kai said sternly but soft,

Hilary took the seat seeing that this won't be at least tedious. She was cursing that how hard she was trying to be optimistic and not lose her cool and they have climbed and are playing on her nerves,

"Good," Kai smiled, "Next question," Kai looked at Julia,

She nodded, "Uhmm," mumbling to herself, she thought, "Well, is there any guy you like in you class?" Julia kept a quite eye if she blushed,

Hilary sighed, " I don't even know them and I don't even feel like I will ever have a crush on any of them," she nearly giggled,

"Oh, so they aren't your type then, I guess," Tala commented,

"Well, can I leave? My phone might ring any time and I have to receive dad's, so…" Hilary tried,

"Fine, you can go…" Kai smirked at her suddenly," And from now on, each time you climb this bus, your seat is here where you are sitting now, except for today," Kai said very contently,

Hilary gasped and her eyes dilated, "What!" she shrieked, "I can't sit here and I don't want to sit here! AND I WILL NOT SIT HERE!" she said loudly,

"Well, you forgot to add sir at the end," Kai said,

"Whatever!"

"It's a disrespect to shout at your seniors, you know," Julia said curtly,

"I'm sorry," Hilary seethed,

"Alright, you may leave," Kai willingly patted on her back causing her discomfit to which she groaned audibly and left hastily with tethering steps and seating beside Tyson,

She sat with a thump and seethed. Tyson removed his earphones as he acknowledged her sitting beside him now, and blinked at her, "So your turn is over?" Tyson asked innocently.

Hilary gave him the deathliest glare she could and nodded hardly, "They might ca-"

"Excuse me," Someone called her from the backseat, "He's calling you," she addressed Tyson,

Tyson looked at Hilary and she gave him a sympathetic look, "Seems your turn now," she said sighing,

"Sure," Tyson said confidently and marched up to the back of the bus like he was called to defeat a newbie blader,

"Hey guys! Called me?" Tyson asked ever so coolly as he thumped his hips on the seat beside kai, placing an arm around Kai's and laughing casually, "Haha,"

"Don't you have _any_ manners?" Tala asked while Julia looked at him incredulously,

"Huh, why?" Tyson asked removing his arm and looking at Tala,

"You need to stand before us and address us as sirs and ma'ams! WE are your seniors- super seniors!" Julia said angrily,

"Ooh," Tyson said incredulously, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that," he hung his head lightly and felt ashamed. . . "AND WHY THE FUCK YOU ALL DESERVE TO BE CALLED THAT!" he yelled suddenly, scaring the shit out of Kai, mostly,

Kai closed his ears and Tala and Julia looked at him lividly and in shock, "Excuse me Tyson! You are our JUNIOR! Got me! J-U-N-I-O-R!" Julia barked, "Pay respect!" She was seething,

"Idiot! We can have you kicked out of this college if we go to Dean and lodge your JUST ONE complaint!" Tala snarled. Tyson sighed and leaned on his seat, seeming completely impervious of their threatening. He practically yawned, "Try once if you're interested," Tyson smirked," This is so boring," he said clearly,

"Tomorrow when we have your ass kicked out of this college, you will see if this was reality or boring!" Julia almost wanted to punch him,

"We will see, inform me, I may forget," Tyson added,

"Tyson! What's your full name!" Kai seethed,

"Tyson Granger, four times champ, haha," he winked cheerfully at him,

Kai held him by his collar, "Stop playing and let us rag." Kai said deadly,

"Who's stopping you?" Tyson shrugged and looked at his collar," Leve me or else I might complain tomorrow" he smiled,

Kai left him but kept a horrendous eye contact with him, "I thought Hilary might have taught you good lesson, did she not?" Tyson asked seriously,

"She's meek, guy," Julia said,

"Well, you guys have no idea what ragging is." Tyson shrugged hopelessly,"Let me teach you, seriously," he said confirmly.

"Oh yeah, a JUNIOR wants us to teach, joke of the millennium!" Kai laughed,

"Exactly, what's your name by the way?" Tyson grinned,

"Why should I say?" Kai mocked,

"Well, might be because you don't have a good one. I said mine, because it's cool," Tyson chuckled,

"Hnn!" Kai groaned, "Its MAJESTIC! Needn't need to be revealed I front of you, pathetic boy!" Kai slammed his fist on the seat on the other side,

"Well, I accept," Tyson smiled sympathetically. He leaned into Kai's ears, "Is it really TOO bad?" he asked,

"SHUT UP! You are getting on my nerves now, Granger!" Kai shouted,

"Let's complain about him, Kai," Tala said devilishly,

Tyson looked at Tala, blinked and looked speechless. . . . "Sure," he said innocently,

Tala pouted angrily, "SURE!"

"Well, what's your age?" Tyson asked putting his leg on the other. He looked at Julia,

"Twenty," She answered without delay, sensing that he might say that she was ashamed of saying that,

"What?" Tyson asked,

"You deaf! Twenty! TWENTY!" Julia barked,

"Twenty, twenty," Tyson sang, "That makes you a lot older- Forty," he controlled his fits of laughter,

"Ahey! You are being rude! I will punch you now, "Tala almost brought his fist near Tyson's jaw to which Tyson just looked at, "DUDE, you are being RUDER. Tch, I need to teach you more," Tyson sighed and softly kept back Tala's fist,

"You smell so bad. Did you even take a bath?' Kai mocked,

"Yeah, took it recently; last month," Tyson sighed as he yawned,

"Eww!"

"Your shoes aren't formal, they are not allowed. I will complain about it tomorrow," Julia tried,

"Sure. I will be right with you when you complaint. Make sure you don't wear Jeans tomorrow, they aren't allowed as well," Tyson smiled,

Julia looked at him murderously, "Seriously…"

"From which irresistible school you are?" Kai asked,

"From Hilary's one. Forgot the name, I guess," He smirked,

"Finish!" Kai erupted, " I dare you to call Hilary and kiss Tala," Kai said with evil eyes,

Tyson blinked and looked at at him but remained his calm, "Okay, which type of kiss?" he inquired,

"French one!" Kai yelled and Tala blanched,

"You can't do this," he murmured to Kai who ignored him,

"Hilary won't mind, we just had one in campus." Tyson winked and Tala gulped at his statement,

"Kai, please," Julia pleaded,

"NO. Let me see if he has guts to watch his own girlfriend kissing other," Kai snarled,

"Lol, I've kissed Salima ma'am as well in morning and Hilary did that to Hiro sir yesterday. We don't mind- Wait, I will call her," he turned to tether towards her,

"Kai! She can't kiss Tala!" Julia wailed,

"Hn," Kia grunted and within seconds, Hilary showed up with Tyson, "You called me, sir?" she addressed Tala,

"Absolutely no, Hilary. You may leave," Tala said in soft and panicky tone, " T-Tyson, I said that you are done. Didn't hear me properly? I told you to call Mariah, not Hilary," Tala said nervously,

"Sure, _sir," T_ yson grinned before he draped an arm over Hilary to go back to their seat,

"Phew, that was close," Julia sighed,

"You dolts!" Kai yelled at them,

"Leave it, Kai," Tala sighed,

"We will handle him next time,"

"DEFINETELY!" Kai said with emphasis,

..

"You are stupid Tyson." Hilary sighed, "Mariah, you are called," Hilary said leaning front makig sure, Mariah heard her,

"Oh," Mariah nervously stood and walked back,

"What did they ask you by the way," Hilary asked, taking Tyson's earphones from his neck,

"Nothing, just asked me teach actual _ragging_ ," Tyson shrugged,

"Oh yeah," Hilary said sarcastically as she played the song Never Be The Same and placed her head on his shoulder and getting comfortable, "I see,"

"Really, sweetheart?" Tyson blinked.

 **LOL! Yeah, I really had fun writing this. This was based on some of my batchmates's experiences recently. I haven't been ragged yet. They narrated their brief experiences to me and I got this idea. Tell me what you think! ^_~**

 **Must listen Havana's Never Be The Same. xD**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seriously, guys like you...**

 **-** _ **Dedicated to my Dudette, friend and Cynefin-**_ _ **Abhi.**_ **^_^**

Hilary absolutely hated this guy. He always got on her nerves and not only that, he always made a fuss with her in laboratories, always made her do his work and she regretted why she ended up being paired up with him in a class of hundred students that contained so many others as well.

The first time she saw him, she could say that every inch of his face said and shouted that he was naughty and not the type of person to be interacted with. At first, when she was paired with him, she thought that it was only for this Physio lab, but nope, luck dragged him towards here everywhere except when they had lectures. She had to think thrice and more what to wear. His comments were exceedingly intolerable.

"Your skirt is short,", "Your Jeans is way too tight, Hils,", "You had put lip balm, didn't you?", "Your top is little uneasy for me to stand by you,"

She was getting crazier everyday whenever she was with him. This guy had the perfect grip to get on her nerves and make her get angry easily. The only one thing that calmed here eventually was his lopsided grin that he gave when she made that disastrous face of killing him.

"Calm down Hils, I'm just damn kidding," And not to forget, that infectious wink of his that she wanted to scrape it off with a scalper.

But still, whenever she was with him, he said her everything, shared everything with her and confided like they were the best friends since kindergarten. It was like; she was his mother that he told here very details starting from how reluctant he would be get up in the morning, that how messed his sheets would be, his mom would shout and how he would run to catch his bus, then, it also came how choosy he was when it came to wearing Jeans. He spend all his pocket money just buying new Jeans and jackets.

"Seriously dude, you're not an attractive anime hero, you're fine with whatever you're wearing," she told him once.

Their best moments were covered in the fury of angst or she- waking away, him- humming care freely while she carved the waxes.

"Seriously, I will kill you if you don't stop irritating me!"

"How will you cut me, dude."  
" Ty, I will place you in this Kidney tray, and cut you with carver!" she squealed and her sound has been sufficient to arouse the break down of laughter by the entire class. Water came out of their eyes laughing out so loud. She stood lustered. Tyson's mouth seemed to burst out like 3D bomb any time with that glorious laughter.

"Seriosuly, guys like you…" she seethed before she huffed off and walked off the class.

He wanted to stop her but he was so involuntarily caught in that laughter.

She went to her locker and for some reason, her mind was calmed and she was thinking about getting new keys tomorrow. These keys were getting older and she wanted a new one.

…

"Name's Hilary." She said. It felt so monotonous answering all those questions by those seniors. "Wow!"

"Do you any guys in your class?"

"Nope,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, oh I know Tyson."

"Because?"

"He's so popular I guess,"

"Yeah,"

"And yeah, I know Maxie too,"

"He isn't popular but." They objected,

"He's friend of Tyson,"

"EVEN WE ARE FRIENDS OF TYSON!" they said in unison with surprise and amusement.

"Ohh," she fidgeted.

….

She dressed in a black gown on Fresher's. It felt so cool on that auspicious day. Tyson was dressed in black suit and she admitted to herself that he really did look attractive in that,

It was so special day. She performed a comedy act and she really did enjoyed doing it. She was the wife, Daichi was the husband and they had to enact as an arguing couple who found over the trivial things.

"You would seriously be that domineering wife, Hils?" Tyson asked after the play.

"What da ya mean?" she asked before she gulped th cold water down her throat.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You still look so pretty," she chuckled. She flushed slightly but nodded. For the rest of the day, they were separated but the enjoyable moments they has separately, they wished that they could have included each other in them.

"They are personal," she convinced herself.

"What is personal?" Tyson popped suddenly. She thought that she was imaging but it was him. Hs e turned when the late realization dawned upon her.

"Guy, you pop up like some cadaver in our Anat lab," she chuckled in seethe,

"I'm not a cadaver, Hils," he laughed sarcastically,

"Lol, yeah, you look so alive!" she blinked with big eyelashes suddenly coming up. Tyson moved nervously away.

She suddenly noticed something in him "Wait," she said him suddenly,

"What?"

"Are you going to gym?"

"Y-Yeah, why ya asking?"

"I noticed your body, I guess,"

He bursted out laughing as the words left her mouth. She regretted saying it.

"Listen up, I just felt so okay. I'm not interested staring at you,' she said in funny seethe.

"Kay, Kay!"

"Tyson!"

"Kay!"

….

They passed the rest of the day teasing their classmates and roaming aimlessly here and there. She bought ice cream for them and he accepted with gentle 'thanks'

As they sat lifeless tired on the couches, their minds got stimulated suddenly when 'Girls like you' was played suddenly on the loud speakers. They immediately got up and saw that the dace was on. They squealed as the performing couple pulled out disastrous moves.

A few other couples joined the on stage and danced care freely. Tyson and Hilary joined soon and became the center on interaction very quickly. Hilary's moves were on fire at the end where Cardi's part took up. Louder squeals, cheers and choruses got its way from the peers as she continued. Tyson stopped as he got stuck watching her and Hilary didn't notice. It was when she ended up she actually noticed him. She was a little flushed, but she tried ignoring him.

For the rest of the day, she tried ignoring him and he did the same. They didn't know how long they would be ignoring each other and controlling their undying carves of talking once again.

 _ **A/N: A super impulsive shot on the eve of weekend xD**_

 _ **REVIEW PEOPLE!**_


End file.
